The present invention relates to the transfer of data within a computing system.
It is a frequently unachieved goal to have compatibility between data files which are originated by different computer applications. Typically, each computer application operates independently from other computer applications. It is extremely rare that data from one computer application may be effectively incorporated into data from another application.
On occasion so-called integrated software is developed whereby there is some data compatibility between certain applications. However, these integrated software packages do not provide for data compatibility with computer applications which are not part of the integrated software packages.